


Perfect Gift

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix can see the perfect Christmas gift for Locus right there. And he's too late to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes of RVBSJ 2014

It's the perfect gift. 

Felix stares through the display window at the leather coat that _screamed_ 'Locus'. It looked warm. It looked comfy. It had pockets everywhere which he knew got his boyfriend all happy and content because look at all that extra carrying capacity. 

It was the perfect gift. 

And he'd intended to buy it. 

Two weeks ago. A week ago. Three days ago. Yesterday. An hour ago. 

All Felix could do was whimper, bite his lip, and whack his head against the display window over and over and over and...

How had he fucked this up? How had he fucked his up so spectacularly? He'd had months of forewarning. It wasn't like Christmas snuck up on you, right? It couldn't do that. It was a static date. You always knew when it was, and when it would be. How had he fucked up? He'd saved the money, set it aside, come to the mall and...

He'd been late. He forgot the clock in his car ran about ten different kinds of slow. He had trouble finding parking. He got lost in the mall itself. He'd made it just in time to see the doors close and lock and no amount of pounding had gotten them open again. Mall security had shooed him away, but in the end Felix had come back here, to sit and stare and hate himself from fucking this up so royally. 

“Still out here?” 

Felix looked up just enough to look at himself in the reflection, and thus catch a glimpse of the person in the reflection with him. A small girl, pretty, busty, definitely pacific islander, and looking like she pitied him. He recognized her. She'd been the employee that had locked the door and quietly, sadly told him through it that they were closed. She'd stood there and let him yell, watched him break down, watched him scream and rant, and maybe even cry in frustration. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, staring back at the coat. So perfect. 

“You know the mall's closing in, like, twenty minutes, right?” she continued, frowning at him and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah.”

“You just going to stand there until security throws you out?”

“Yeah.”

She sighed, grabbed him by the arm, and Felix turned away, fists coming up in front of him automatically, before they dropped limply to his sides. Of course it meant that he finally got a look at the girl. And at the bag at her side proclaiming the name of the store he'd been banging his head against. 

“Here,” she smiled, lifting the bag and holding it out to Felix. “If you promise to leave and not get harassed by security, you can have this.”

He frowned, looking into the bag and pulling it open. 

The coat!

“I...” He looked up at her, shocked, disbelieving, utterly flabbergasted, and probably ten or twelve other synonyms too. “What?”

“It was clear what you wanted,” she smiled, tilting her head at it. “Christmas, right? I didn't know what size you wanted, so I got it with a gift receipt and if it doesn't fit you can come in in two days to switch it out, okay?”

“Why are you...?”

“It was hard, growing up, to get my brother the things he wanted or deserved. But somehow... somehow he always got me the perfect gift. I know how important it is to do that for someone you love. So...”

“How can I repay you?”

The girl laughed, shaking her head. “Don't worry about it.”

“But... This must have cost a fortune.”

“Not really,” she answered, turning away and walking off. “I own the shop.”

Felix watched her go and stood there for a long moment, hugging the back to his chest. 

And when the PA system announced fifteen minutes until the mall closed, he bolted for the door. 

It was the perfect gift. 

And he was going to have to find some way to repay that woman.


End file.
